sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Face2Face (Babyface album)
| rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = D ( ) | rev3 = Los Angeles Times | rev3score = | rev4 = Robert Christgau | rev4score = A− }} Face2Face is the fifth studio album from R&B singer, Babyface. It was his first album in five years after 1996's The Day. It was also his first album released on Arista Records, which reunited him with his former songwriting and production partner L.A. Reid who was the president of Arista at the time of the album's release. Face2Face was a radical departure from his previous works, as the balladeer was focused on more uptempo songs. The album was also different due to Babyface working with outside producers on roughly half of the album. Producers on the album included Tim & Bob, Heavy D, The Neptunes, Diggin' in the Crates producer Buckwild, Brian McKnight's associate producer Anthony Nance and Dan Reed Network member Brion James. Reviews of the album were mixed, as critics and fans didn't know what to make of Babyface's new musical direction. Face2Face is notable for being one of a few albums released on the same day as the September 11 attacks. It was released alongside other recordings such as Slayer's God Hates Us All, Jay-Z's The Blueprint, Dream Theater's Live Scenes From New York, Mariah Carey's Glitter, Fabolous's Ghetto Fabolous & Nickelback's Silver Side Up. Track listing #"Outside In/Inside Out" (Mike City, Kenneth Edmonds) – 3:16 #"There She Goes" (Kenneth Edmonds, Chad Hugo, Pharrell Williams) – 4:31 #"What If" (Kenneth Edmonds) – 4:07 #"Stressed Out" (Kenneth Edmonds, Chad Hugo, Pharrell Williams) – 3:35 #"Baby's Mama" (featuring Snoop Dogg) (Calvin Broadus, Kenneth Edmonds, Dorsey Wesley, Damon Thomas) – 3:55 #"How Can U Be Down" (Kenneth Edmonds) – 4:41 #"Work It Out" (Kenneth Edmonds, Tim Kelley, Bob Robinson) – 4:11 #"I Keep Callin'" (Kenneth Edmonds, Heavy D, Brion James, Anthony Nance) – 4:29 #"With Him" (Kenneth Edmonds) – 4:45 #"Wish U Was My Girl" (Jason Edmonds, Kenneth Edmonds) – 4:02 #"U Should Know" (Jason Edmonds, Kenneth Edmonds) – 3:52 #"Don't Take It So Personal" (Kenneth Edmonds, Brion James, Anthony Nance) – 3:43 #"Still in Love With U" (Jason Edmonds, Kenneth Edmonds) – 4:00 #"Lover and Friend" (Anthony "Buckwild" Best, Jason Edmonds, Kenneth Edmonds) – 5:51 Personnel * Keyboard Programming: Babyface, The Neptunes, Mike City, Megahertz, Heavy D, Anthony Nance, Brion James, Tim Kelley * Drum Programming: Tim Kelley, Anthony Nance, Buckwild, The Neptunes, Mike City * Bass: Babyface * Acoustic Guitar: Babyface * Electric Guitar: Babyface, Bob Robinson, Brion James * Wurlitzer and Fender Rhodes: Wayne Lindsey * Hammind B-3 Organ: Bob Robinson * Background vocals: Babyface, Mike City, Pharrell Williams, Latrelle Simmons * Recording: Paul Boutin, Brian Garten * Mixing: Jean Marie Horvat, Josean Posey, Edward Quesada, Derek Carlson * Executive Producer: Antonio "L.A." Reid * A&R Direction: Pete Farmer * A&R Coordination: Pamela Grant & DeMonica Santiago-Plummer * Photography: Christian Lantry, Sante D'Orazio * Art Direction, Design: Gravillis, Inc. Charts Peak positions Certifications |relyear=2001|accessdate=2013-09-02|autocat=yes}} References Category:Babyface (musician) albums Category:2001 albums Category:Albums produced by The Neptunes Category:Albums produced by Tim & Bob Category:Albums produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Neo soul albums